The present invention relates generally to web printing presses and more particularly to folders for web printing presses.
Web printing presses print a continuous web of material, such as paper. The continuous web then is cut in a cutting unit of a folder so as to form signatures which can then be folded or output.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,064 purports to discloses a folding jaw cylinder that has at least one set of movable jaws and a cooperating set of stationary folding jaws. The adjusting spindle is, with its left-hand and right-hand threaded ends, in screw contact with adjusting supports. The adjusting supports are each supported in radically arranged, axially extending holes in the supporting disks. Due to the arrangement of the adjusting supports in the long holes, compensating movements can be carried out which are required to convert the traditional movement created by adjusting shaft into a rotational movement of supporting disks. This rotational movement of these first and second pairs of supporting disks, respectively will, in turn, effect relative movement of the movable jaw set and the fixed jaw set toward and away from each other. This relative movement of these two jaw sets will vary the spacing distance “a” so that folded products formed from paper webs or ribbons of different thicknesses may be accommodated.
The stationary and the folding jaws thus are set a distance apart by the same mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,175 purports to disclose an adjustment system for concurrent, symmetrical adjustment of the mutual position of the first and second jaws of a folding jaw pair of a folding jaw cylinder. The folding jaw cylinder has a shaft and folding jaw carrier bodies, which can rock or swivel or pivot about the folding jaw cylinder shaft. Upon turning hand wheel, spindle and the holder sleeve are rotated and axially moved. These adjustment movements, taken together, provide for simultaneous scissor or pincer-like adjustment position of the respective folding jaws, so that readjustment of the position of a folding blade in the folding blade cylinder is not necessary.